For example, an electrical component such as a CCD camera unit 101 is mounted in an automobile as a moving body. As illustrated in FIG. 12, the CCD camera unit 101 includes a first case 102 that is formed into a box shape having an opening, a circuit board 104 that is fitted (incorporated) in the first case 102, a camera lens element 106 that is mounted on the circuit board 104, spring members 103 that are fitted on a surface of the circuit board 104 opposite to the camera lens element 106, a second case 105 that is incorporated to cover the opening of the first case 102, and connection terminals 107 that are fitted to the second case 105 so as to be electrically connected to the spring members 103 (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 13, the spring members 103 are formed to be elastically deformable in two directions (direction of an arrow Z) including a direction of moving the first case 102 and the second case 105 closer to each other for incorporation and a direction of moving the first case 102 and the second case 105 away from each other. Also, the connection terminals 107 extend toward the first case 102, and when the first case 102 and the second case 105 are incorporated together, the spring members 103 elastically contact with the connection terminals 107 to electrically connect the connection terminals 107 and the spring members 103 with each other.